English Paper Complaints
by CsillaDream
Summary: Sion is having problems writing his English essay that is due the next morning - will Nezumi be of any help? /-/ ONE-SHOT /-/ NezuSi Nezumi x Sion


**Csilla: This is a vent fic I wrote because of my damn English essay I had to write last week...**

**Dedication: Kris (mosherocks4) because 1) YOU HELPED ME WRITE MY ESSAY~ &2) because you always deserve a fanfic**

( - - - - )

"I just realized something truly horrible," A simple statement falling like a heavy weight out of a white-haired teen's mouth; a short silence fell within the small compounds of the one-bedroom dormitory before a soft sigh broke the tranquility: "What's that?"

"I... uh... s-sorta f-forgot to write my English essay for class tomorrow," his voice dropping to an almost inaudible volume, "tomorrow morning at eight," as his crimson-red eyes darted around nervously.

Grey eyes watched in mild amusement at his boyfriend's sudden jumpy nature before replying, "How long does it have to be?"

"J-Just two... or t-three pages," A pale hand scratched the side of its owner's face in embarrassment, Sion was almost positive that a round of teasing would be coming from his boyfriend's mouth any second.

One Second.

Two.

Three.

Four.

"Have you written any of it yet?" Nezumi sighed before rubbing his temples in defeat as they sat on the slightly worn-out couch together.

Silence was a dead giveaway of of exactly what his boyfriend had been up to since last week when the essay was assigned; Nezumi had already taken the English 102 class in a previous term but with a different professor.

"What's it supposed to be about? If its an easy topic then it'll take no time at all," A comforting smile spread across his features relaxing his boyfriend's body enough to get a smile out of him before hearing a mocking tone, "Not entirely sure... my professor basically yaps 99.9% of the time about random crap but I think... THINK its just an essay on something we like or know about,"

A moment of silence then: "I know it sounds so simple but every time I try to write it my mind goes blank!" Sion whined, throwing his hands up in defeat.

Another moment of silence, which was broken again by the white-haired teen: "I kinda wanted to write about Japanese language because my professor used "konnichiwa" at the wrong time of day,"

It was no surprise to the blue-haired male that his boyfriend would think of doing something like that - Sion was always the type to point out mistakes like that bluntly; a smug smirk evolved as Nezumi jokingly noted mentally that it was probably due to his bluntness that the previously silent male became like this.

"Oh! I know! Fanfiction! I should write about fanfiction," Wiping a tear from his eyes as his stomach began to hurt from the burst of laugh that had erupted from his mouth the moment the words left it.

"You could always write about Natsu and Gray," Nezumi's addition made the white-haired's laughter stop abruptly as he explained, "No-no... I was just kidding,"

"Yeah... Your professor would be lost because he's not as awesome enough to understand the awesomeness of NatGray, right~"

The atmosphere between them softened as Sion chimed in, "Oh yeah... I'd titled it: 'Why Fire and Ice Don't Mix' and trust me, he isn't!" with a chuckle before adding, "He's not even awesome enough to make a joke!" with a poker-face that quickly broke into a fit of giggles: "I'M S-S-S-SERIOUS!"

"Does he even try?" Nezumi asked with a soft pink dusting from all the laughing they had done.

"He does,"

"And what? Just fails at it?"

"Yeah... its sad but the thing entertaining in the class is when I read fanfictions on my phone the whole 4 hours,"

"That is kinda sad," softly smacking the back of Sion's head as he added, "I mean... YOU are PAYING for the class after all,"

**-one hour later-**

"How is this so hard to write?" A low whine echoed off the empty space in their dorm bedroom perking the interest of the slightly-sleepy male lying on the bed nearby.

"Your essay?" A muffled response rose from one of the pillows on the bed; a 'mhm' later made the teen rose from his lying position to an upright sitting one as weary grey eyes were wiped: "Shouldn't it be easy since you love to read and write fics?"

"I thought it would be..."

"How much do you have?"

"The definition of a fanfiction,"

"How about leading your focus over to how you write them and how tons more write them... Then maybe how you enjoy them... Or something like that," Nezumi stared, not really irritated with his boyfriend, in concern as he rambled off ideas.

"I'll try that,"

A few minutes passed, filled with the noise of keyboard keys being tapped by busy fingers before a soft: "So tell me as a writer as well: why do you write them, Nezumi?" broke the tranquil.

"Hmm... I guess I write them because it allows me to use the characters I love and put them into situations that I enjoy. And hope other enjoy as well. Also, because its fun to make the characters act as I see fit," His last few words dripped with hidden meaning, one which made the white-haired male chuckle at the thought.

"Thanks~ You're always a big help," Sion smiled as he went back to work on his essay.

-**another hour later-**

"Ha~! I'm done," The white-haired teen beamed in accomplishment before taking noticed of the lump sound-asleep on the bed; a soft smile as he clicked the 'print' button on the program before heading off to bed himself.

"I dedicate this essay to you... thanks for everything, Nezumi~" Sion leaned down and kissed his boyfriend's cheek before climbing into bed along side Nezumi as the paper finished its print job.

-Sion's Essay-

**Fanfictions: Enlightenment**

Why do I an adult of 20 (almost 21), write stories using characters that were created by others? Simple. Fanfictions are a way to write up scenarios where your favorite characters can act the way you see fit. Many, like me, see these fictional stories as a way to develop our creativity, reading and writing vocabulary and comprehension.

According to urban dictionary, fanfiction is defined as 'a piece of fiction within a fandom utilizing characters and situations from a pre-existing work including (but not limited to) books, television programs, films and comic strips'. Sometimes these pieces of fictions are so close to the original piece that it can be hard to notice the differences. Unfortunately a lot of people will bash (or otherwise degrade) fanfictions merely because they don't want to look past the fact that it's based on something else to even bother to read what could be a decent piece of fiction.

In a personal interview with a fellow fanfiction writer, Kris (or commonly known as mosherocks4): "I write fanfictions because it lets me use the characters I love and put them into situations and other stories that I enjoy & hope others will enjoy too. Also, because it's fun to make the characters act as I see them and wish them to be". This is true for, not only for Kris, but for all fanfiction writers; we all enjoy writing up crazy ideas where our favorite characters act in what is known as "OOC" or 'out of character'. Reading about Gray, an ice mage from the Fairy Tail anime, being a homeless kitten that is picked up by another character in the same anime is a reader-pleasing idea.

Every good writer knows you need to read in order to advance in your language comprehension and vocabulary. As a writer, I've written 39 stories – 6 of which are longer than one chapter – thus far and still have millions of ideas to write because of the vast amount of fanfictions I read or have read before. I'll admit I've read a fanfiction that was 52 chapters long containing approximately 177,808 words and another that was only 34 chapters but with 204,174 words. That may or may not seem like a lot but reading all that on a computer screen or on the screen of my Android can be quit tiring. Despite being exhausting to sit and read all day, it also proves to be inspiring because then I or another writer can take a small grain of that idea from the author and turn it into something new.

Although it may seem like writing fanfictions is pointless, I have grown by leaps and bounds as a teenage fiction online novelist because of it. Reading and writing fanfictions have become a part of not only my life but a part of others as well. It may be stories using characters from television, anime, manga, games, or books but it still literature that deserves to be read by others.

( - - - - )

**Csilla: Hope you all enjoyed my vent fic~ :D by the way, that is a real essay I wrote and YES it was on fanfiction XD**


End file.
